


Snowflakes

by Mahendra852



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: CL is Kimin's female version, F/M, M/M, Multi, Yikes, author is too lazy to tag everyone, follows shadownhunters plotline, i thought he would suit the character, its a wild ride, the rest of the cast - Freeform, yoongi is kimin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahendra852/pseuds/Mahendra852
Summary: Min didn't really have a bad opinion when it came to shadowhunters but he did have his ups and downs with them, mostly when his master was involved.Magnus Bane seemed to attract attention like it was second nature to do so. Sure he loved him with all his heart but even he realised his style was excessive as it was expensive.Just like his master he had a habit of wanting things he could not have. It hasn't really been an issue in the past all thanks to his strong will power and excessively big and open heart: Magnus worried it might lead him to do things he would regret later on. He usually let go of them unlike his warlock who did everything in his power to get what he wanted.The relationship between a Warlock and their familiar was like a strong tether binding the two souls together.The pair shared their life and magic sources with each other as well as their weaknesses and strengths. Some would argue it was similar to a parabatai bond between two shadowhunters.The roots of the bond between a familiar and their master ran deeper than that. It joined their souls as one: powerful enough that one was able to resurrect the other from death.





	1. Chapter 1

_Did_ _you_ _change_ _?_

_Or_ _did_ _I_ _change_ _?_

_I_ _hate_ _even_ _this_ _moment_ _that_ _is_ _passing_ _,_

_I_ _guess_ _that's_ _how_ _everything_ _is_ _,_

_Even though_ _you_ _left_ _,_ _like_ _you_ _did_ _,_

_There_ _hasn't_ _been_ _a_ _day_ _I_ _haven't_ _missed_ _you_ _,_

✴✴✴

_Min didn't really have a bad opinion when it came to shadowhunters but he did have his ups and downs with them, mostly when his master was involved._

_Magnus Bane seemed to attract attention like it was second nature to do so. Sure he loved him with all his heart but even he realised his style was excessive as it was expensive._

_Just like his master he had a habit of wanting things he could not have. It hasn't really been an issue in the past all thanks to his strong will power and excessively big and open heart: Magnus worried it might lead him to do things he would regret later on. He usually let go of them unlike his warlock who did everything in his power to get what he wanted._

_The relationship between a Warlock and their familiar was like a strong tether binding the two souls together._

_The pair shared their life and magic sources with each other as well as their weaknesses and strengths. Some would argue it was similar to a_ _parabatai_ _bond between two shadowhunters._

_The roots of the bond between a familiar and their master ran deeper than that. It joined their souls as one: powerful enough that one was able to resurrect the other from death._


	2. ONE

**O N E**  
______________________________________

A set of black paws padded against the wooden floor as a black cat came through the hallway and into the cramped study. Green eyes scan over the room landing on the body of his fallen friend and his master kneeling by him. A pair of dried tear tracks present on his face.

Mewling softly he caught the warlock's attention.

"Oh sugar." Magnus Bane sighed as the black cat, in two leaps, landed next to the fallen warlock and gently licked at his cold cheek. He reached over to gather the feline in his arms, holding him close to his chest. He nuzzled against the underside of his chin trying to comfort his master.

"How I've missed you my love." Magnus scratched the cat behind its ears before standing up making his way to the fireplace. Green eyes observed as the warlock sent a message to another one informing them of the death of one of their own.

The cat jumped from its master's arms and sat down next to the dead warlock bowing its head to pay respect to the dead.

"Well I suppose it's time you came home sugar. Besides, there are things that need to be handled."

It heard the tell tail sing of a portal opening up and a warlock stepped out, looking at Ragnar Fell with tear filled eyes. The two warlocks exchanged words before Magnus was picking his _familiar_ up and gathering the items in the home to portal with them back to New York.

✴

The loft in New York was like any other the pair had inhabited over the years. Luxurious, exotic, spacious yet it somehow still gave him the feeling of home. It felt warm and familiar.

"Well I suppose you can make yourself at home."

Magnus turned around to begin looking through Rangar's belongings. He missed the shift of magic in the atmosphere, making him jump when a pair of slim arms encircled his waist.

Magnus sighed letting the short woman lean against his back. He felt her rest her head just below his shoulder blades.

The sudden rush of magic and energy caused the warlock to shut his eyes and suck in a sharp breath.

"Master-"

"I'm alright little one. You should go, get settled in. We can catch up soon."

"No. Don't do this. Don't shut me out. Not again."

Magnus removed the arms from around himself and walked away from the female. He picked up a familiar book before turning to face the black haired woman but there was no one there.

It must have been a few hours later when Magnus found an old album amongst Ragnar's belongings. He sat down opening the first page with a small smile.

Four faces stared back at him. His, Ragnar's, Camille's and his sweet Kimin. His fingers caressed the old photograph.

"Oh I love that photograph. I must remember: chin down, eyes up otherwise I'd look like a squinty toad." Magnus' head snapped up and he turned around to see Kimin leaning over the back of his chair to look at the picture.

"You're back."

"You didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily did you?" The _familiar_ moved from behind the chair to crouch down in front of her master.

"Oh my dear, I'll always be here for you. Now please, put away that horrid photograph, it commemorates a night I'd rather forget. Oh how I had to comfort you." The black haired female moved to drape herself on the seat opposite to the warlock.

"How I loved her. I prayed she would love me the same. She just laughed. To Camille immortals weren't supposed to feel true love. She was so cynical. Camille broke my heart."

"You let her break your heart, master. You're immortal and she killed you."

Magnus sucked in a deep breath before picking up his phone. He scrolled through his contact list stopping on Alec's name. He pressed call and was about to put the phone up to his ear but cut the call at the last minute slamming the device on the table next to him.

Kimin jumped at the sudden noise before her eyes trailed the warlock as he shut the book before walking away only to come back with a bottle of alcohol and two tumblers in his hand.

"You always did hate drinking alone." Kimin grinned as she took the glass from the warlock's fingers.

✴

Magnus ran his hand across an old _charango_ before picking it up and spinning it around so he could strum his fingers over the strings.

"I wouldn't describe that as an instrument of music." Kimin said from where he laid on her seat with an empty tumbler in her hand, pleasantly buzzed from the bottle the pair had already consumed.

"An instrument of torture perhaps."

"You never likes the _charango_ ?" The warlock teased.

"No. I did not. And I pray you don't play it. The alcohol has given me enough of a headache. "

"You remember Imasu. He played this so beautifully. "

"I'm surprised it lasted as long as it did. He was always so much better looking than you. " The _fa_ _miliar's_ already slurred speech became almost undecipherable with the alcohol clouding her brain.

"I didn't understand why you didn't go after the boy. I'm certain with very little effort you could have won him back. "

"No. Imasu wanted more than I could give. Maybe Camille was right. I am immortal, I can party and have fun to my heart's content without the anchors of love around my feet. " The warlock offered him a tight lipped smile.

"What about me? "

"Our love is different. Even if I wanted to I couldn't not love you. "

"You mean to tell me you haven't been in love with me since... forever? " Kimin put her glass away as the warlock turned his head to avoid the woman's gaze.

She crouched down in front of the dark skinned man gently touching the side of his face with a pale hand. Magnus closed his eyes and breathed in a deep breath before turning to face his _familiar_.

"You are not Camille. And though I know you won't believe me someday someone will come along who will tear down those walls you've built around your heart and when that love comes back to you. You must do everything in your power to fight for it. "

The warlock smiled before leaning forward to kiss her forehead. He stood up walking away.

"Going somewhere? " Kimin asked leaning against Magnus' room's door frame.

"Even now, you give the best advise. "

"Be nice if you took it more than once a hundred years. "

"Well. I should get ready. I have a groom to steal. "

✴

It wasn't until late at night when Magnus returned. Kimin was sprawled on a sofa reading an old journal when Magnus walked in with a small smile on his lips.

"Hmm. That's the first time I've seen you smile since I came back. I'm assuming you swept the groom off his feet. "

"I don't know about him but I certainly got swept off mine. "

Kimin smiled widely moving up to stand and stroll towards the man. She grabbed at the lapels of his maroon velvet coat before pushing it so it slide down her master's shoulders.

"Tell me all about this shadowhunter of yours in the morning. I would love a good night's sleep. "

  
______________________________________

_There_ _is_ _the_ _first_ _chapter_ _._ _I_ _hope_ _you_ _like_ _it_ _._ _I'm_ _thinking_ _of_ _making_ _a_ _playlist_ _._ _Lemme_ _know_ _what_ _songs_ _I_ _should_ _add_ _._ _I'll_ _upload_ _it_ _once_ _the_ _first_ _part_ _of_ _the_ _book_ _is_ _done_ _._

_Please_ _look_ _forward_ _to_ _the_ _next_ _chapter_ _._

 


	3. ✴ TWO ✴

**T** **W** **O**   
**_____________________________________**

"Were we expecting someone? " Kimin asked as a set of knocks were heard from the front door.

"No. " The familiar walked up to the door and opened it.

"What are you doing here? " A familiar brunette hissed at her.

"What are _you_ doing here? " The black haired woman shot back. Her eyes narrowing into slits.

"To see Magnus of course. " She looked up at the two shadowhunters and the other vampire. She opened the door wider to let the group in just as Magnus rounded the corner to see what the hold up was.

He scowled as his former lover walked up to him with that devious smirk on her face.

"So Magnus. Min. How long has it been? A hundred, one hundred and fifty years. "

"One hundred and thirty eight. " Kimin mumbled taking her place next to her master, arms crossed across her chest.

"Oddly. I haven't missed you. " Magnus retorted glaring at the vampire.

"Of course you have my love. " The _familiar_ rolled her eyes.

"You two can catch up later. Right now we need to find the book of the white. " The orange haired shadowhunter interrupted.

"And you will. But not without payment. "

"Of course. " Kimin scoffed.

"You of all people should understand that. " Camille said eyes trained on the warlock. Kimin restrained herself from sprouting the words circling around her mind at the vampire.

"Of course. And what is it you require?"

"A clean slate. "

"She wants a write of turning me into a vampire. " The male vampire spoke from next to the shadowhunter.

"And we need you to draft it. " Said shadowhunter informed.

"I'm gonna take a guess here and say the transformation was not consensual. " Kimin piped up from her place shooting the vampire a dirty look.

"Hmm. I thought I was done with you. "

"We'll never be done with each other. And as long as the cat sticks with you, neither will she. "

"I'd rather gouge my eyes out. " Kimin watched as the vampire, Simon and his shadowhunter friend moved to a room to speak privately will the raven haired hunter walked out of the door.

Kimin walked away to retrieve the paper for her warlock to start drafting the write as Camille leaned up against a table.

"You're still upset about my dalliance with that short lived Russian. " Camille said as the warlock began drafting the document.

"Upset? No. I gave up feeling anything for you over a century ago. " Kimin walked up to the shelves with alcohol to make himself a drink. She'll need a drink or hundred if the two began bickering again.

Lord help her.

"Love is fleeting. Even more so when you're immortal. "

"And yet true love cannot die. "

"But people can. " The warlock paused at the vampire's words.

"People are more than just toys for your entertainment. " Kimin piped up as she pulled out a chair next to Magnus to sit down.

"Hundreds of years old and still so naive. The both of you won't know what to do with love if you it. " Magnus swallowed looking at Kimin from the corner of his eyes while the _familiar_ glanced at the vampire with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you think you already have? " The vampire circled the warlock to stand between him and his _familiar_ _._ Kimin watched the woman sniff the air around Magnus before muttering.

"Angel blood. And here I thought the two of you had finally admitted your undying love for each other. Don't tell me even after all these years you're hung up on each other. " Before any of the two could react Camille spun Magnus around and landed a smooch on his lips. The warlock grabbed her arms to pull her away completely missing the siblings standing in the doorway.

"Well. This is awkward. " The black haired woman announced after finishing the last of her drink.

"Where's the book? " Alec demanded.

"Its complicated. " The warlock moved away from the vampire.

"Clearly. "

"I have it. "

"And she's graciously offered it in exchange for her freedom

"And her freedom requires a lip lock. " Magnus held up a finger at the female Lightwood.

"We don't negotiate with prisoners. " The shadowhunter announced.

"Prisoner. I beg to disagree. You see I'm your only chance at saving the world. You need me."

Kimin rolled her eyes and Magnus signalled to his shadowhunter to ignore the vampire cause she's crazy.

"You certainly have a type don't you Magnus? He's cute. Too bad it won't last. "

Kimin frowned. Did she just call herself cute?

"Say that again. You won't last. "

"I'd say he's about twenty years from male pattern baldness. "

"I don't have time for this. Where's Clary? " The oldest Lightwood asked. Magnus pointed behind him. Alec walked off Isabelle following behind her brother.

"You really have zero tact. " Kimin commented as Magnus began finished up the write. Camille smirked at her taking the document once it was finished.

"Well I for one never hope to see your face after tonight. " Kimin stood up and began the journey to her room only to be stopped in his way by the tall dark haired shadowhunter.

"Alexander Lightwood. It's quite a pleasure to meet the man who has won the heart of my master. I'm Min. "

"Hi. " The shadowhunter greeted with a blush high on his cheeks shaking the woman's small soft hand reluctantly.

He was scared he might break the her. The female was incredibly small, petite and pale. Her eyes like a feline standing out against her Asian features.

"Even though she meant it in a completely offensive manner Camille was right. You really are cute. I'm looking forward to getting to know you. "

✴

Magnus portaled the group to the underground parking of Camille's pent house, the only place accessible by a portal. The ride up the elevator was silent and awkward. Kimin kept her distance choosing to squeeze in between his master and the male vampire.

"I thought the underground parking was cool. " The vampire said as the group moved out and towards Camille's home.

"Woah. You've got a lot of books. " Alec said, he looked annoyed at the number of books they had to search.

"I've had a lot of time on my hand. " Kimin scoffed walking past the woman knocking into her shoulder on purpose.

"Let's check the perimeter. " Alec suggested.

"Good idea. If I know Camille she'll have a trick or three up her sleeve. " Kimin smirked watching the pair disappear from the room. She moved out to the other room to search there.

The _familiar_ was completely engrossed in a book that she noticed the presence behind her at the last minute when the handle of a blade came crashing down on her head and she lost conscious instantly.

✴

"Where's Kimin? " The warlock asked once Simon pulled Clary away from Alec's arms. The siblings shared a look with each other.

"He wasn't with us when Valentine came. " Simon announced.

The warlock turned on his heel and sprinted away.

"Kimin! Min! " He called out. Alec was behind him hot on his heels as the warlock franticly looked for his _familiar_. Alec came to a stop outside a small study when he saw the pale woman laying on the floor unconscious.

"Magnus! " The warlock barged into the room as Alec looked for her pulse.

"He's alive. Just unconscious. " The shadowhunter slipped one arm around her waist and the other under her knees to pick her up.

"I got him. You just portal us to the institute. " The warlock conjured up a portal as the rest joined them. Alec walked through it first holding the _familiar_ to his chest and ended up in the infirmary. Magnus soon appeared next to him.

"Lay him down. " The shadowhunter did as he was told and watched as the warlock gently checked over him after discarding his coat on a nearby chair.

✴

"I know you don't wanna hear it so I'll say it once. What I felt for Camille is ancient history. Almost literally. " Magnus looked at the Shadowhunter standing across from him. The two had just stepped out after he had made sure Kimin would wake up healthy.

"And what she said about you being immortal. She's right. You watch the people you care about age and die. "

"Alexander. I maybe the high warlock of Brooklyn but even I can't see the future. "

"And Min? I saw how scared you were today when you couldn't find him. How you called his name in distress. "

"Yes. Kimin. There are certain things you must understand. Us warlocks, we live through centuries as you said we watch the people we care about die. But there are certain warlocks who have a lot of power. They usually transfer it to an other being. We call them our _familiar_ _._ The bond between a warlock and their _familiar_ is like... take your _parabatai_ bond for example. That just a few times stronger and powerful. You have nothing, nothing, to worry about. "

✴

Alec was half way asleep in the chair he had pulled up next to Kimin when the woman began fussing around in the bed she was laid on. The Nephilim shot up and tried to calm her down.

"No. No. Let go. Let go off me! " Kimin woke up with a strangled gasp. She sat up letting out a series of successive coughs.

"Hey. Hey easy. Here. " Alec held out a glass of water towards her rubbing her back. He took it drinking the water in gulps making sure she didn't choke on it.

"Thank you. " She whispered resting her head against the hunter's chest. Her eyes fell shut and she smiled hearing the half angel's heart picking up pace.

"Should I get Magnus? " Said angel asked.

"Please. " Kimin leaned back against the pillows pulling the sheets up to her chin as the shadowhunter walked out of the room. He came back not too long after with his master in tow.

"Master. "

"Oh sugar. " He let himself be enveloped into her arms. She looked at the dark haired hunter behind her master and mouthed a small thank you. She received a nod and smile in reply before the shadowhunter walked out letting her curl further into her master.

 


	4. ✴ THREE ✴

**T** **H** **R** **E** **E**  
______________________________________

Kimin retreated to her cat form after a particularly stressful day. Magnus had left to help out his shadowhunter friends leaving the _familiar_ to deal with his clients for the day. After the ordeal with Valentine the Shadowhunters seemed to be on their toes; trying to look for their lost friend.

It was a good hour or so after dinner when Magnus returned home and Kimin raced up to him begging to be pet. The warlock reached down to pick her up, holding her close to his chest.

Kimin could feel the sadness coming off from her master and nuzzled her face against his neck trying to comfort him.

"I'm alright love. I just need some food and probably meditation. " The black cat purred when he began scratching at her ears. Kimin faintly remembered the warlock putting her down on a sofa before she had fallen into a slumber.

Kimin was woken up to the sound of the door opening. She sat up when a familiar scent filled the air. She jumped down from her place on the sofa and padded to the tall shadowhunter by the door.

She called up to him, letting out a series of meows and rubbed her head against his legs.

Alec reached down to scoop her up and settle her in his arms.

"You're a cute one aren't you? " He cooed at her giving the cat a rub on her back. He received a pur of content in response as he continued his way towards the warlock meditating on the balcony.

"Magnus," Alec called out, "I'm not good at apologises but I'm sorry. "

"Continue. "

"I'm really sorry. "

"For? "

"Look, could you cut that out for a second? " Alec barely dodged the magic ball thrown his way clutching Kimin's body tightly to his chest.

"You were right. When I called off my wedding that was for me. But this is all just- it's very new. "

"This may surprise you but your new for me too. "

"Look with Jace missing it's just like the ground has shifted and I can't keep my bal- " The shadowhunter reached out a hand to grab at the passing warlock's arm to stop him from leaving before trailing it down so he was holding onto his hand.

"I didn't mean to take it out on you. I'm sorry. " Magnus looked down at the _familiar_ who had once again half dozed off in his boyfriend's arm before looking up at him.

"You're forgiven," he reached up with his free hand to fix the other man's jacket making a blush rise up his cheeks, "also, you're great at apologizes. "

"Thanks. I've been working on it. "

"Here's the thing. We're always going to face challenges so when things get crazy, don't push me away. "

✴

"You didn't tell me portal travel was gonna make me wanna barf. " The teenage vampire said once he stepped out of the portal followed closely by Kimin.

"You'll get used to it. " The warlock spoke after snapping his fingers to make the portal disappear.

"I hope sooner than later. "

"So what's the emergency? " Magnus asked as he walked to his inventory to pick up an ingredients for the potion he was stewing.

"I need help tracking down your friend Camille. You're the only one I know who knows her as well as Raphael. " Kimin scoffed from her place on the sofa.

"Friend. Try, the clingy-est girlfriend. Ever. "

"I know her better, in fact. " The warlock rolled his eyes ignoring the _familiar's_ comment, "Which means I know how stupid it is to go looking for her. "

"I know she could still be holding a grudge about the whole blackmail thing. "

"Could be? Camille's absolute favorite thing is holding grudges. I forgot her six hundred and seventh birthday, which isn't- "

"I could forget about my nineteenth birthday if we don't find her. Please, could you take a break from your day job and help a vamp out? " Simon pleaded eyes moving from Magnus to Kimin then back to the warlock.

Magnus looked at his _familiar_ who gave her head a slight tilt making the warlock sigh.

"Lucky for you, this potion will take a few hours to stew. But it'll cost you. " The taller man walked up to the vampire with his hands behind his back.

"Okay," the vampire shrugged, "Hey! " his hands moved up to his hair when Magnus reached out with a pair of scissors and cut a lock of his hair.

"I've been running low. " The warlock informed putting it in a jar labelled _vampire_ _hair_.

✴

"Portaling is not my thing. " The young vampire complained stumbling through the portal and onto a roof top, "Is there a YouTube tutorial I can watch? "

"Practice makes perfect. "

The vampire looked around, baffles to see the Taj Mahal looking back at him.

"Wait, are we in India? "

"Welcome to Agra. " Kimin muttered slapping a hand on the vampire's back before following Magnus to the door into the building.

"Wait, Camille lives in India? " Simon asked surprised at the new found information.

"Camille lives where ever she wants. Homes all over the globe. She's always liked to spend the winters in Agra. She loves the smell of Lotus Blossoms. " Kimin rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe Magnus was still hung up on her.

"Who doesn't? " Kimin mumbled following the other two inside the house.

The trio reached a room and Magnus made his way over to a vase.

"Hmm, I recognise it." He held it up, "Of course I recognise it. Its mine. "

"Unless she's in that vase she's not here. Come on. You said there are like sixty two other rooms we have to search. " Kimin walked up to a table by the corner of the room holding a few old artifacts as the two squabbled.

"You go. I have a few things Camille never returned after one of our many break ups. I wanna find them. "

"So you're not gonna help me find her? "

"We portaled you to India. The rest of your sire squabbles and problems are on you. Now go, and find us when you're ready to leave. " The _familiar_ paused by the door, "Preferably _after_ you're done with that wench. "

"Right, cause why would you need two powerful warlocks when you've got a scrappy nerd from Brooklyn. " Said nerd waves around the old sword in his hand like he was repeatatively stabbing someone with it.

Magnus rolled his eyes strolling towards him, "What are you so afraid of? "

"Where do I start? Elevators, snakes, clowns, Raphael trying to burn my junk off. "

"You're a _vampire_ Simon, " Kimin groaned, "you're tougher than you think. Honestly, its time to man up. " She snatched the sword from his grasp nudging him towards a random room.

✴

The _familiar_ and her master were looking around for any more of the items Camille could have 'borrowed ' from the two and never returned when a dagger caught the warlock's eye. One of the few objects of the utmost importance in his life. The dagger with which his mother killed herself after realising she had begotten the child of a demon.

 


	5. ✴ FOUR ✴

**F** **O** **U** **R**  
**______________________________________**

Kimin was woken up from her nap by her master running around the loft in a hurry. She watched as the warlock stumbled over his shoes struggling to put on his coat.

"Master?"

"I need your help Sugar. Grab your coat and shoes. " The _familiar_ sat up with a frown scratching the back of her neck.

"Is everything okay? "

"No. Alec tried to reach out to Jace again but he's not back. He's stuck. Isabelle called, we need to go. "

✴

Isabelle and Kimin watched as Magnus tried his magic to lower the bar of pain while simultaneously try and reach out to the shadowhunter.

"It's not working. " Isabelle sighed.

"I'm sorry Isabelle. Parabatai bonds are like a tether that binds two souls. Jace and Alec share instincts, emotions, strength. Its an angelic bond. My magic can only do so much."

"So Jace is like this too? "

"Not necessarily," Kimin answered, "it appears that when Alec called out to him a part of his soul never returned, now he's stuck lost somewhere between himself and his parabatai. "

"But if Jace brought back that missing piece of his soul? "

"We may very well have the cure. Whatever we do, we better so quickly. "

"Stay with Alec, I'll go find Jace. " The Lightwood sister stepped out of the room and Kimin slid into her place.

"I can try and reach into his mind, maybe I can at least try to find him. " Magnus looked at his _familiar_ and reluctantly nodded.

"Just, promise me. You won't dig deep or go too far. I can't loose you too. "

"I won't. " she reached out and took a hold of the unconscious shadowhunter's hand before closing her eyes. Magnus watched his _familiar_ _,_ his brows furrowed in concentration.

"Kimin," he called out when he saw a trail of blood escape her nose. He reached out, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No. I'm almost there. Just a little-" She gasped then pulling his hands away.

"I was almost there. I can try again, "

"No. No. Its okay. We'll find another way. " Magnus took her hands in his own, trying to sooth the _familiar_.

"Isabelle, " A woman's voice called out from the other side of the door, "Clary's back."

Magnus stood up walking to the door before pulling it open.

"Oh great. Clary's safe. We can all go home now. " The warlock went to close the door but Jocelyn stopped him.

"Wait, Magnus. How's Alec? Is he gonna be okay?" She looked at the shadowhunter and the _familiar_ crouched over his body holding one of his hands as she tried to reach him again.

"Do you remember the first thing I said to you when you brought a frightened six years old girl to my door? " Magnus asked stepping outside the room.

"You didn't wanna get involved in Shadowhunter business. "

"And I should've stuck to my guns. But no, I let you convince me.  
How many years of memory wipes was it? "

"Twelve. Look, I owe you .Let me help with Alec. "

"I think you've done enough. " Magnus tensed when he heard Kimin let out a stifled groan.

"I was only trying to find-"

"You were only trying to do what you always do.  
Manipulate people into helping fix problems that you created.  
And now Alec is paying the price for it. "

"That's not true. "

"Then prove me wrong. " Magnus snapped turning around to walk back into the room. He sighed looking at Kimin who was wiping her nose with a tissue staining it crimson. One of her hands held tightly onto Alec's as she let out small pants of exhaustion.

"You can't keep draining yourself of magic sweetheart. "

"I'm fine. I wanna help. "

"You are. Just by being here and lending me your strength. Here," he handed her a leather bound book, "read and see if you can find something useful. "

Kimin took the book from him and opened it up with a sigh.

✴

Isabelle, Magnus and Kimin were searching through the small bottles with ingredients for a potion Kimin had found when the unconscious shadowhunter began mumbling.

"Best team. Best team."

"It's okay, Alec.  
You hear me? We're gonna get you out of here and bring you back. " The warlock spoke. Kimin's heart dropped at the amount of emotions that suddenly rushed through their bond. Worry. Hope. Fright. _Love_ _._

"You put in a request to transfer your brother to Idris? " The door busted open and in walked Victor Aldertree. Kimin jumped at the sudden noise and stood up from where she sat on the other side of Alec.

"My parents put in the request. " Isabelle corrected.

"Alec isn't leaving this institute.  
I'm sure his warlock friends can figure something out. Here. " He looked from Isabelle to Magnus to Kimin.

"This isn't waking Sleeping Beauty with a kiss. Runic power is deep.  
It requires magic that can't be accessed in the walls of this institute. " Kimin could feel agitation begin setting with in her and clutched the bottle in her hand tighter.

"I don't know what you're up to, and, ultimately, I don't care. But as far as I'm concerned, your brother is too weak to be Portaled. "

"You're just using Alec as bait to arrest Jace. " Isabelle sneered.

"No, I'm working to capture the fugitive who put Alec in this position.  
I have allowed this warlock into the Institute for the sole purpose of treating your brother.  
Although, you don't seem to be doing too good a job of it. "

"I'm placing Raj by the door. Do not try this again. "  
The group left leaving behind a dark skinned man.

A few moments later Alec began moaning in pain again and Kimin reached out with her magic to help ease it. Kimin grunted watching Magnus pace the the length of the room after Isabelle had left.

"Alec? " Kimin asked when the shadowhunter began mumbling again.

She jumped when suddenly Magnus used his magic to throw the items off the nightstand next to where he stood.

"You know you're gonna have to clean that up?" Raj said looking at the fallen items, "I feel you, man, but I have direct orders.  
If you can't help him, then you need to go. Both of you. "

"Our magic is the only thing keeping Alec from completely slipping away.  
We won't leave. " Kimin announced as Raj walked towards the trio.

"I know you're old, but I didn't realize you were hard of hearing.  
He's clearly not waking up any time soon, so you can leave now, or I can remove you myself," he reached out to grab Magnus but he began choking him with his magic,

"I'm sorry. I don't like being rushed. " He pushed him and Raj collided with the wall before falling down and taking the painting with him just then Isabelle walked in looking shocked at what she was witnessing.

"Magnus, stop.  
We need to get Alec out of here, but this isn't helping. " She said stopping the warlock from moving towards the dark skinned shadowhunter.

"Isabelle's right. We need to move him as quickly as possible. " Kimin looked at Raj laying on the floor half conscious, "I have an idea. " He walked up to him and snapped her fingers making him loose consciousness. After using a rune to making Raj look like Alec, Magnus picked the young shadowhunter in his arms and Kimin opened up a portal so he could go through.

Kimin and Isabelle sat down next to not-Alec, the _familiar_ _,_ using her magic and Isabelle holding onto his hand. The door opened and one of Aldertree's men walked in informing the pair that Kimin had to leave. After putting up a minor fight she let himself be escorted out only to be stopped by the head of the institute in the Ops center.

"You're alone. "

"Magnus left earlier. He had to get some ingredients for a potion. I'll let him know you kicked us out. " She shouldered the man on her way making sure to make her disapproval felt.

✴

"He can't last much longer. " Were the words Kimin heard when she walked into the loft. Isabelle and Magnus sat next to Alec, the warlock holding onto his boyfriend's hand.

Kimin quickly discarded her coat leaving it on the floor rushing towards Alec.

"Dont worry. Jace will make it. " Just then the door opened and the man walked in. Magnus stood up holding out the small black rock. Jace took it before sitting down next to his _parabatai_. Magnus reached out and pulled Kimin towards him in a side hug.

"Entreat me not to leave thee, or to return from following after thee.  
Entreat me not to leave thee Or to return from following after thee.  
For whither thou goest, I will go.  
And where thou lodgest. " Alec began wheezing and panting making Kimin flinch and bury herself further into her master's side.

"What's happening? "

"He's slipping. "

"No. Thy people will be my people, thy God will be my God. When thou diest, I will die.  
And there will I be buried.  
The Angel do so to me.  
And more also If aught but death part thee and me.  
Please don't leave me, Alec. " Kimin let the tears in her eyes escape burying her face in the warlock's neck. She was never the one who dealt with death easily. It always took a toll on her. Here she was crying over a shadowhunter she had barely known.

 "If aught but death part thee and me. " The sound of Alec's voice bought relief to the occupants of the room. Jace sniffled and Alec chuckled weakly as Magnus leaned against his _familiar_ in relief.


	6. ✴ FIVE ✴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i just watched 3x5 malec sneak peek and Alec asks Magnus if can move in. I literally just threw a pillow across the room screaming. But i guess i screamed more when magnus came to stop the wedding but this scream is pretty high up on my freakout radar as well. I'm updating this just cause it made me feel so many feels.
> 
> ALSO PLEASE GO AND READ FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER. I HAVE MADE MANY CHANGES DURING A SHORT EDITING PERIOD. LIKE I CHANGED KIMIN'S GENDER. WHILE THE STORY WILL ABSOLUTELY FEATURE THE POLYGAMY RELATIONSHIP IT WILL BE A SLOW BURN AND I'VE CHANGED THE PLOT A LITTLE. PLEASE READ AGAIN TO AVOID ANY CONFUSION!

** F I V E **

** ______________________________________ **

"I don't think you should be out of bed just yet. " Kimin said looking the shadowhunter standing by the elevator as she was making her way out of the institute.

The _familiar_ and her master had been called in for questioning earlier by Victor Aldertree. Alec turned around to look at her with a small smile on his face.

"Hey. "

"Felling better? "

"Yeah. Thank you for you know, everything you've been doing for us and- "

"Its okay Alec. I'm always happy to help. " She ran a hand through her hair which Alec noticed was in a silver colour. The colour stood out against the dark clothing she was wearing.

"Wow, you changed, " he motioned towards his own head making the _familiar_ chuckle.

"Yeah. I was bored; thought I could do with a change. Its not like it takes much effort. Does it look bad? I wasn't sure between blue or silver but blue's something I wasn't comfortable with and silver actually looked good, at least in my opinion. "

"No. It, it looks wonderful. "

Kimin's lips twitched up into a smile.

"Take it easy, yeah? At least for a few hours. I did all I could on the spot but I'm not so sure you're all healed up. "

"I'll try. "

"Well, I should be on my way then. Master will probably be home by  
now. " She gave Alec's arm a gentle squeeze on her way past the shadowhunter.

✴

"Oh don't give me that look. " Kimin said after looking at the expression on her master's face after she told him of her encounter with the young shadowhunter.

"You like him. Admit it. " The warlock teased swirling the last of whiskey around in his glass.

"He does have a nice smile, but that's besides the point. The point is- " The doorbell rang making Magnus roll his eyes. He drained his glass as it continued to ring.

"To be continued, " the warlock said walking towards the door,  
"Coming. "

"Oh, Raphael. " The warlock gasped opening door.

"I didn't know where else to go. " The vampire grunted leaning heavily against the door. He took a few steps forwards collapsing into the warlock's arms.

"Oh, my poor boy.  
Everything's gonna be all right.  
I'm going to take care of you. " He said supporting the wounded vampire.

"Kimin! " He called out dragging Raphael towards a nearby seat. The _familiar_ gasped seeing the state of the vampire's face.

"Oh pumpkin. Who did this to you? " Kimin asked crouching down next to the vampire as Magnus checked his injuries.

"Victor Aldertree. He called me in to question me about the vampire dens Camille has been creating. " The vampire groaned in pain and Kimin reached out to take one of his hands in her own.

"It's like he burned you with the sun, just more severely. "

"Concentrated UV rays. The clave's new weapon. " Magnus sighed making blue crackling magic waves appear with a snap of his fingers. He leaned over the back of his chair moving his magic waves over the vampire's face.

"Aldertree knows how I took you in.  
How you're like a son to me.  
That's why he did this. " Magnus said shaking his head while healing the vampire's face.

"He was looking for Camille. " The vampire argued.

"And punishing me at the same time. "

"So, can you help me deliver Camille to the Clave? " The vampire asked making the warlock sigh.

"Raphael. "

"I know it's a lot to ask. Which is why I haven't until now."

"It's really not. " Kimin shrugged helping the vampire sit up straight, "after what she's put us through."

"Aldertree gave me 12 hours to deliver her, or he'll burn me alive along with my entire clan."

Kimin sucked in a breath through her nose looking up at Magnus with frightened eyes. The warlock was knelt down on the vampire's other side holding his necklaces in a hand.

Just then a series if rapid knocks rang out.

"Magnus, you there? It's me. " Simon called out from the other side of the door. With a click of his fingers the door swung open and the young vampire walked in.

"Okay, time to put your money where your mouth is about helping me find Camille," while the vampire rambled Kimin cautiously watched the seventy year old vampire stand and begin walking, "'cause Raph-Man, you are everywhere! " Kimin rolled her eyes. Raphael charged towards the young vampire.

"Aldertree did this to me because of you. " Raphael complained.

"Yeah, well, you look like crap.  
Bring it on, Scarface! "

"Hey, hey, hey, boys. Relax. Let's talk this out like civil Downworlders," Magnus stepped between the two with a hand on each of their chests,  
"Anyone for a martini? I'm having a double." He walked away to make the drinks.

"You threatened my mother. " Simon complained.

"And if you'd even lifted half a finger to find Camille,"

"Lifted half a finger? I portaled to freakin' India and had to face off with a cobra! And all I got was this stupid box of hers!" Simon held up a wooden box and Raphael snatched it from him.

"This stupid box is sacred." Raphael informs, "You know why? It contains Camille's grave dirt."

"Grave dirt," The warlock perked up, "I thought maybe diamonds, or that gold ring she stole from Cleopatra's tomb." Kimin peered over the vampire's shoulder to look at the wooden box more closely.

"So we're excited about a box of dirt. Anyone wanna clue me in?"

"If you have a vampire's grave dirt, you can use it to summon them." the _familiar_ replied.

"Great, except, not that it means anything, but that thing's harder to open than the Lost Ark." The vampire rambled on. Raphael grabbed one of his hands and made a vertical cut on it.

"Ouch! What the hell?" The vampire questioned snatching his hand out of the older vampire's hand.

"To open the box, you need Camille's blood," he grabbed Simon by the arm and held his bleeding hand over the wooden box, "and since she's your sire." The four watch as the lid pop open before slid down the box with a clatter.

"Okay, now what?" the young vampire questioned.

✴

Kimin exchanged a look with Magnus before following the two vampires out of the loft. The warlock sucked in a deep breath making sure the trio weren't coming back anytime soon before picking up the wooden box. He fisted a handful of sand, taking a deep breath he threw it on the floor and Camille appeared in the living room.

"What the hell?" The vampire sneered.

"It's just me." Magnus said turning his back to her as he went to take the herbs with which he would trap her.

"Magnus," Camille walked towards him.

"I'm sorry." The warlock drizzled the herbs over her and a magically fortified cage appeared around her.

"Magnus, let me out of here!"

✴

"Don't tell me you're doing you're the Clave's bidding because of your silly infatuation with that boy toy Shadowhunter." Camille questioned as Magnus slowly paced outside the cage.

"Leave Alec out of this; this is between you and me." The warlock was quick to defend his boyfriend and change the subject.

"The same you and me, who crashed Queen Victoria's coronation glamoured as the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge," The vampire scoffed.

"Believe me, this wasn't an easy decision. But you crossed the line.I won't let Raphael suffer for your bad deeds."

"So this is about one little insubordinate vamp? You've sired hundreds of vampires, your children.  
But as a warlock, I can have none.  
The Downworlders I take under my wing, they are my children.  
My family.  
I'm sorry, Camille.  
I'll do whatever it takes to protect them."

"The fear of loneliness has always been your Achilles' heel."

"Don't."

"You don't do well losing those you love do you? I'm the only one you can count on to be here for you forever.You know that.That's why you love me and you always will.Choose me."  
Magnus stared her in the eyes: the woman whom he had loved until his heart ached; the same woman who he had come to loath just as much.

"I'm not alone; I have Kimin, everything I could ask for. Enjoy Idris.  
I hear the weather's a delight." The warlock opened up a portal just as the door to the loft opened and Kimin walked in.

"How could you? I thought you loved me." The warlock shoved the vampire through the portal and to Idris.

Kimin slowly stepped towards the warlock who had dropped down on the Ground on his knees, body slowly shaking with sobs. She knelt down in front of him pulling him into her embrace. His arms came up to loosely wrap around her waist as she ran her fingers through his hair to sooth him.

 

 

 

 


	7. ✴ SIX ✴

S I X

______________________________________

Late 1800s

Giggles rang around an openly spaced bedroom mixed in between moans of pleasure and the sound of lips meeting each other in deep kisses. Kimin giggled fall down on the golden coloured bed sheets followed by a longer and leaner body pressing itself above his. Pale fingers curled against the golden skin of a bulging bicep.

"Shh. You're being loud again. I don't think the pair in the next room would enjoy another night of our voices. " Kimin whispered as pink lips trailed a series of kisses against neck.

"So that is why they won't look me in the eye this morning. " Strands of dark hair fell against the bedsheets when Kimin flipped the pair over.  
He straddled his partner's waist before pulling his half open shirt over his head. It fell to floor with a muted thud.

He gasped throwing his head back with a teasing grin as he ground his clothes pelvis.

"You are insatiable. "

"I learnt from the best. "  
Fingers threaded through his blonde hair and he slipped his eyes shut feeling the man under him sit up using his free hand to grip his slim waist.

"I've created a demon. "  
Kimin giggled pressing his pale body against the golden skinned man's and breathing seductively in his ear.

"Oh Mr. Bane.  
I'm just getting started. "

✴

Kimin's day was going relatively smoothly. She had gotten a good night's sleep and had gotten a chance to have a run. What troubled her was the red head who had barged in last night demanding to know if her mother could be brought back to life.

While her master had blatantly refused to take any part in the action she had no doubt she would go seeking other warlocks. It came as no surprise when she found herself on the door steps of Iris Rouse while trying to track the shadowhunter.

"Oh Clary. "  
She walked inside through the door surprised to see Alec Lightwood of all people sitting there.

"Alec? "

"Min. What are you doing here? "  
The tall man stood up.

"What are you doing here? "

"I'm here with Clary we- "

"Came to get her mom back? Alec why do you think she went to a warlock she barely knows rather than go to Magnus? Or come to me. " She sighed pinching the bridge of her nose, "Look, resurrection is dark, dark magic. And we don't take that term lightly. We need to stop Clary before she does something she regrets. "

✴

The pair walked up a flight of stairs when they came across a pregnant woman walking out of a room.

"Shh.  
There's babies sleeping. " The woman whispered.

"I'm looking for Clary. " Alec said while Kimin observed the woman with furrowed brows.

"Who? "

"I came here with her. You met her. " The woman gulped. Fear creeping up onto her face.

"Where is she? Where is she? What have you done with her? " He started towards her but Kimin grabbed his arm.

"You're scaring her and she's pregnant. Let me talk to her. " Alec sighed letting the familiar talk to her.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where your friend is. "

"Hey. Its okay. Calm down. Deep breaths. There."

"Talk to me. "Kimin said once the brunette had calmed down.

"I don't wanna get Iris in trouble. "

"Nobody's gonna get in trouble.  
I promise. Was that your baby? " She said referring to the baby that had been crying earlier.

"One of them, I think. She takes our memories.  
I just remember little bits at a time. "

"Wait, there's, there's more of you? " Alec asked incredulously. The woman nodded.

"The women come and go.  
The babies are placed in homes where they're cared for. Nurtured. " Kimin sighed shaking her head.

"Please, try to remember.  
Where did she take Clary? "

"I don't know. I swear. " The woman sobbed.

"It's okay. "

✴

"You take upstairs. I'll take the lower levels. " Jace instructed. The other Lightwood and the blonde shadowhunter had showed up not to long ago.

"On it." Alec and Kimin crept up the stairs until they came face to face with the warlock.

"Where is Clary? " Alec demanded.

"I suggest you take your hands off me, young man. " Iris said calmly.

"Where is she? " With a flick of her hand she froze Kimin in her place and slammed Alec against the ceiling.

"You've gotta to do better than that, cheekbones. "

"Nana! Nana, no. " A small girl said appearing at the scene.

"Oh, hi, honeybun.  
Why don't you go back inside? And don't worry, I'm just playing with the man. " Kimin grunted trying to overcome the spell. Shr sighed in relief when Isabelle appeared up the stairs.

"Playtime's over. Put the girl down. " She demanded.

"Her name is Madzie, and she's better off with me than left to fend for herself in this cruel world. You can save the redhead, but she still owes me the favor. " The two disappeared through a portal and Kimin sighed when she felt the magic's grip loosen.

"Izzy. "

"Alec. You okay? " Isabelle questioned his brother.

"We have to find Clary. " Kimin announced making her way down the stairs. The siblings followed behind her.

The trio ended up in a cellar in the basement.

"There you are. Are you okay? "

"Yeah. "

✴

"That was stupid and reckless. " Magnus said making Kimin roll her eyes.

"I'm okay. Everyone is okay. "

"Iris is dangerous. You know that. She may not be a high warlock but she is more powerful than many. "

Kimin slammed the glass in her hand on the table forcefully turning around to face the warlock.

"What is your problem? I'm not the one who took her to Iris. I went there to stop her.  
Is this about Alec? Are you afraid that I find him attractive that I will try to take him from you? "

"Kimin. "

"No. Is that it? I'm not Camille. "

"I know you're not. And no I don't think you want Alec, because I know you and you won't do that to me. I'm mad because you could have gotten hurt. " Magnus gently grabbed at her arms pulling the shorter of the two into a hug.

"You are piece of me sugar. If something were to happen to you I won't be able to forgive myself. "

✴

"Good morning. " Kimin giggled when a warm body pressed against his back; lips pressed to the back of his neck and arms wrap around his waist.

"Hmm. Morning. " Magnus mumbled against his neck. He pressed his lips against a small bruise just under the sharp jaw. He nipped at the unmarked skin next to it.

The blonde's head fell back over his shoulder a small moan escaping his lips.

The black silk robe slipped off his shoulders and onto the cream coloured carpet.


	8. SEVEN

**S E V E N**  
**______________________________________**

_"Even though I love waking up next to you. If you continue to mistake me to be a part of your bed I might just become it. "_   
_Magnus grunted rolling away from the small man and onto his back._

_"How badly did I drink last night? "_

_"Very. I tried to stop you but you insisted it was the only means to cure your broken heart. "_

_"Fantastic. Is it possible to dislodge your head from your neck and yet still remain alive? "_

_"I think not. "_

_Magnus groaned rolling away to the other side of the bed._

✴

Kimin woke up to her phone ringing. She reached out to silence the blaring alarm and almost toppled off the bed while trying to reach the device.

"Ugh. "  
She rolled over squinting against the sunlight. She stood up groggily making her way out of bed and grabbed her black silk robe slipping it on as she made her way to the kitchen.

The sound of clattering made her stop rubbing her eyes. She rounded the corner and was surprised to see the eldest Lightwood in the kitchen making coffee. He stood there in only a pair of sleeping pants, hair ruffled and marks from bedsheets visible on his back.

"Morning. " Alec said once he spotted her standing there.

"Hey. You stayed over? " she reached out to tie her robe before pulling out her mug from the cupboard.

"Uh. Yeah. We came in late last night. " Alec rolled his eyes at the suggestive look Kimin sent his way.

"No. Stop. Don't give me that look. "

"What look? " The _familiar_ giggled pouring some of the coffee for herself.

"Why is there so much sunlight? " Kimin looked surprised at the blonde shadowhunter who appeared seemingly freshly shower.

"Him, I get. What the hell are _you_ doing here? " Jace rolled his eyes taking the coffee out of Kimin's hands.

"Thanks. " He said after sipping at it. Kimin huffed.

"Aldertree kicked me out of the institute. "

"So you come knocking at casa Bane? What is this Magnus and Kimin Bane's hotel for wayward shadowhunters. "

"The coffee is good. Thanks. " He dropped a wink before walking out.

"I demand a hundred dollars per week! " She called out. Alec chuckled walking out with his coffee.

✴

"I don't understand what you want me to do with this. " Kimin said looking at the books scattered all over the living room table.

"I make potions here. It's my place. "

Magnus sighed all the way from his bedroom fixing his hair for his date with Alec. Against many protests from the Lightwood boy the couple were going to portal to Tokyo.

"It's just a few days. " Magnus said coming out of his room to where Kimin had started picking up books and stacking a pile on a lone love seat.

"I don't have a problem with anyone staying over but I'm not his maid. Jace leaves his dirty weapons full of demon blood on the floor by the door. The huge hole there isn't from a rat. If that isn't enough, he has loud sex like he's trying to tell everyone in the building.  
The dirty dishes in the sink, the stinky socks in his shoes. "

"Those are his shoes. "

"But it stinks _our_ apartment. " Magnus sighed crouching down in front of Kimin.

"I'll talk to him. He's going through a rough patch. "

"Fine. But I'm not gonna stand demon ichor or smelly socks anymore. "

✴

Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood found themselves in a small music store in Tokyo three hours into their trip. The couple had taken to glancing at one another whenever they passed each other.

"Hey Magnus. What kind of music does Min like? " Alec asked once he reached his boyfriend who was going through an old Vinyl display.

"Even though I've tried very hard to convince him otherwise she's very invested in modern rap. I honestly don't find the appeal. "

"At least she keeps up with the times. " Alec mumbled looking at the vinyl in the warlock's hands which by the looks of it was of a singer way before he was born.

"What can I say, I love the classics. " After their purchases had been paid for the two decided to roam the streets looking for a nice cozy restaurant. Alec seemed to be lost in his thoughts once again. Magnus noticed the silence from the shadowhunter was not due to him being his awkward and shy self.

"What's on your mind? "

"Nothing. Just zoned out, sorry. "

"You sure. "

"Yeah. "

✴

"So, what brings you into my neck of the woods? " Catarina's asked handing Kimin a drink.

"Boredom. Magnus is in Tokyo with his boyfriend and there is a very horny and confused shadowhunter residing in our apartment who just doesn't understand when to stop having sex. "

"Only one of those reasons is really why you're here and the horny shadowhunter isn't it. You miss him don't you. "

Kimin sighed sipping the whiskey. She looked around trying to avoid the dark skinned woman's eyes

"I don't want to sound clingy and I understand Magnus has a life outside of worrying about me but it's just ever since I've been back all he's been talking about is Alec. He's at his beck and call. Or maybe I'm just being stupid again. "

"You're not stupid or over reacting. Just jealous.  
Magnus hasn't shown this much interest in any of his past relationships, he's put you first. You've been his top priority ever since he found you.  
You feel neglected all of a sudden. Its natural. " Catarina looked at the familiar who had fallen silent and continued to stare at her empty tumbler.

"Oh my god. You're in love with him. " Kimin adverted her gaze to look at a potted plant.

"Don't. Don't say anything, to anyone especially not my master. "

"Kim- "

"I need to go, " she stood up quickly moving to grab her coat and pulled it on.

"Hey stop. Listen to me for a minute. You knew Magnus loved you, romantically, and if you love him why didn't you say anything? "

"And do what? I'm glad I didn't say anything. He has Alec, he's good for Magnus. He makes him happy, he loves him.  
I've never seen him this happy. I will not ruin it for my selfish gains. I've waited so long, I can wait another lifetime. "

✴

_Kimin rolled her eyes once Magnus whined from the bed again._

_"So help me if you continue to drown in self pity I will leave you to fend for yourself. "_

_Magnus stopped making noises and sighed nuzzling against his pillow. It was only a matter of seconds before he began snoring again._  
_Kimin smiled fondly as she continued to make tea to help nurse the terrible hangover she was herself having._


End file.
